


You're Perfect

by LiamsCraic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying Niall, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute boys, Insecure Niall, Lots of it, M/M, Niall-centric, OT5, Other, Sad Niall, angry boys, eventually, lots of fluff, one direction - Freeform, paul is a sneaky lil devil at the end lol, there are some really mean people at the concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamsCraic/pseuds/LiamsCraic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt from @SaigeOfficial on Wattpad-<br/>"What if the boys are at a concert, and then niall gets hate and the rest of the boys tell him it's okay and they fall in love or something... Idk this is probably a bad prompt, but yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Perfect

The 5 boys of One Direction were about to go on stage for their first show of the On The Road Again tour. Nerves were high as they wanted to make sure they topped their last tour.

They did their group huddle, singing nonsense before muttering encouraging words to each other and then made their way to the platform that would rise them up to the stage. As always, Niall was in the middle with his guitar, his excitement rubbing off on the other lads surrounding him as he bounced a little on his toes, muttering to himself and warming his fingers up by playing silly little tunes on the electric instrument.

As he was away in his own little world, Niall didn't notice the other four boys that were stood slightly behind him, admiring him fondly. It was obvious to everyone _but_ the bubbly little blonde, that his four bandmates were head over heels for him. They always made sure from the very start when One Direction was formed, that Niall was cared for and looked after, always making sure that he was smiling and giggling because everyone knows that the worst thing anyone can witness is the sight of a sad and crying Irishman. But of course, being in the music industry meant that they couldn't escape everything that made Niall upset and sadly when they first begun Niall had taken the brunt of the hate. People seemed to pick on him and single him out more than the others purely because he was perceived as the 'cute one', 'the weak one', 'the sensitive one', so it was easier to break down his walls and prey on his insecurities. Niall's never been super confident with his body - he is more so now but when One Direction first started he was still that insecure, unconfident, little boy who wanted nothing more than to hide away in the background away from the cameras. But he couldn't and he knew that and so he had to sit and watch as people picked up on his crooked teeth and his bleached hair and his un-toned body, his voice which at the time wasn't as strong as some of the others because he was still so shy and inexperienced about being so exposed to everybody and the fact that he was the only one who wasn't British. Of course when this hate came around the others would always tell him to ignore it, to let it go and just forget about the haters because that's all they are - haters; jealous people who have nothing better to do with their lives so they sit behind a computer screen and type rude things to amazing people just because those people may be a little different to them, and " _that's ok that you're different because different is good and if you weren't different you wouldn't be Niall and we love Niall"_ as Louis so bluntly but kindly put it.

As the years went on, Niall's physique changed naturally as he grew older, but also purposely; he got braces, he went to the gym and he worked even harder on improving his angelic voice. Some say it was to please the fans and Niall will admit, partly yes it was but he wanted to change for himself as well and he was happier as he saw the results. Of course the hate never fully stopped, they all get good amounts of it still, but it's normally shoved out of their eyes by the enormous amount of loving tweets and messages they receive, their Directioners telling them how proud they are of how far the boys have come, and really, that's all the boys focused on.

But as they all stood together on the small platform, it slowly raising to become level with the stage where the band was already waiting, the same nervous flutters they got every time began to appear and the adrenaline of excitement flowed through their veins. They could hear the roar of the crowd, feel the heat from the lights, the vibrations of the instruments. They loved it.

They got through half of their concert when it was Liam's turn to speak and he decided that after his small thank you speech that he was going to check out the fan signs. The boys could never quite believe how many signs were made and how amazing some were - complete with flashing lights and everything - all just on a piece of card.

"Ok so let's have a look shall we?" He spoke into the microphone, "can we have the lights up a little bit please? Thank you!"

The five lads stood together while they discussed some of the signs they could see, some standing out more than others

"Wow there's so many cool ones out there! Ooh this one says, 'One Direction FIVEever', aw that's clever" Liam praised

"What about this one, 'thank you for changing my life' aw you're welcome love, but really you all changed our lives, so thanks!" He grinned as the girl holding the sign burst into happy tears at being noticed.

"'I'm the 1, give me the-' hey! That's naughty!"

"Did you fall from heaven because have.. something with me.' That is really naughty! I read the start and thought it was gonna be really sentimental" Liam pouted as the crowd screamed and the boys laughed.

He continued to read out a few more as the other boys decided they'd join in and talk to a few down the front who had signs they liked. Niall was over on the left side - Liam and Zayn were on the right and Louis and Harry had run down the end of the runway - he'd noticed a few signs suddenly go up and he happened to catch his name on them, so he made his way towards the group of girls with a smile on his face, microphone by his mouth ready to read them out when he saw just what was written on them and paused.

There was one that had a heart in the middle with the letters H, L, L, Z written in it and the words 'One Direction FOURever' surrounding it.

Another was a neon green background with 'Niall Whore-an' in big black letters.

The next was nothing but a simple but painful sentence, 'I hope the next time you get on a plane back to Ireland, it crashes'

'The boys don't like you, they just pity you'

And the last one Niall read before it got too much was 'you're a horrible uncle'

There were so many, all in the little section of the floor, and every single person who held a sign had a grin on their face as they saw that Niall had read them. He felt like he could just collapse there and then, just walk out and leave, just sob until he couldn't sob anymore because _damn_ did his eyes feel heavy and wet and his throat felt tight and he just felt _hurt_. But he couldn't just leave because he needed to at least finish this concert, at least not let the boys down and give the girls the satisfaction of showing they'd broken him inside. So he walked to the band as he gathered his acoustic guitar up in his hands all the while giving the band fake smiles as they look on concerned (they'd seen the signs and it took everything in them not to go down there and beat the girls with their own signs), his four bandmates however, hadn't seen anything as they'd been too busy looking at other signs that were declaring their love for their favourite band.

The rest of the concert went by without a hitch although Niall lost a little bit of his enthusiasm which didn't go unnoticed by his friends. Once they made it offstage and towards their dressing room, the watched as Niall solemnly grabbed a water bottle and slumped onto the sofa with a frown on his face.

"What's up, Ni?" Liam asked as he sat beside the blonde

"Nothing"

"You're not normally like this when a concert ends, so try again" Louis pointed out

"I'm just tired"

"Niall.."

"Guys leave it ok? I told you I'm tired"

"What happened out on stage then?" Harry asked.

Niall panicked thinking that they'd seen the signs, "uh what do you mean?"

"You were fine until after Liam finished his bit with the fan signs then the rest of the concert you weren't as hyperactive as you normally are"

"Yes I was"

"Niall, we weren't born yesterday, we know you. We wanna know what's wrong, we care about you" Zayn said softly, and that's all it took for Niall to break, the sights of one of the signs flooding to the front of his mind: 'the boys don't like you, they just pity you'.

Niall burst into angry, upset tears, standing up and storming to the corner away from his friends, "no you don't!" He screamed

The four lads looked at him then at each other in complete shock, what was going on?

"Niall... i- uh- what are you talking about?" Liam stammered

"You don't care about me, don't lie. I know you don't, so stop pretending!"

"Niall, what the hell? Of course we care about you! We love you, you're our best friend!" Louis wanted to shout that they _loved_ him and didn't just want him to be their best friend but judging the current situation, Louis held back.

"No no no stop lying. you don't have to lie" The blonde whimpered

"What happened on stage tonight, babe? What's got you this upset huh? Is it something we did? Something we said?" Zayn quizzed,

The four boys say patiently as they waited for Niall to give an answer but he didn't but suddenly Harry perked up as a thought came into his head , "was it because we didn't come stand with you when we read the signs out? Were you upset that you were on the left side by yourself? If you were we didn't mean to upset you on purpose Niall!"

Hearing the mention of the signs and the fact that he'd been on his own to endure the hatred brought Niall to a new round of tears, he face becoming blotchy and puffy. Liam wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, cradling him as he shushed Niall's cries. The room fell silent as Niall's tears slowly subsided again, the others just waiting for his cue to continue.

Louis was strangely silent for a while. He was running the certain part of the concert through his head but he couldn't come up with anything that could possibly upset Niall this bad. He's only really seen him cry this bad when he's gotten Twitter hate.. unless....

"Niall," Louis hesitantly asked, taking Niall's pale hand into his own, his own way of somehow trying to soften the blow he knew was going to come, "Ni, love, did someone say something to you at the concert? Something mean?"

Niall's teary blue eyes stared at his bandmates for a while before his bottom lip wobbled and he began the ramble, "there were so many signs and they all popped up as soon as I was by myself and I saw my name so I thought they'd be good right? But they weren't, they were horrible and mean and they were saying things like 'Niall Whore-an' and that they hope my plane crashes when I go back to Ireland and-and that I'm a bad uncle to Theo and-and that-that you guys only p-pity me" he sobbed, burying his head into Liam's shoulder as he mumbled "there were so many, so many" over and over again.

The other boys just stared at him, anger coursing through their veins. How could anyone be so cruel and heartless to this little ball of sunshine and take pride in reducing him to such a sorrowful mess. They all crowded around him, careful not to too much as they knew that his claustrophobia got worse when he was emotional, even during group hugs, but made sure that they were all touching him comfortingly in some way.

"Babe, listen to me ok? None of that is true, you hear me? You are amazing and you're so talented and the best uncle Theo could ever wish for and you're loved by so many people who would be gutted if anything happened to you, including us. We love you so much Niall, we have from the start ok? Probably a little too much than we should've but we can't help it Ni. You've always been this loveable, funny, adorable, caring, beautiful person who will literally walk to the end of the earth if it meant you could help the people you love and you always cheer us up on our bad days and you never fail to make us smile. We love you so much Niall, so damn much so don't you dare listen to anything a few jealous, nasty girls have to say ok?" Liam took a a breath after he finished, making sure that he put enough feeling and emphasis on the things he really wanted Niall to hear, the other boys hearing it, including Niall, who lifted his head up,

"You-you love me? You all love me?"

"Yes Niall" Harry replied

"Like, _love me_ , love me?" He clarified with furrowed eyebrows

"Yes, love" Zayn chuckled

"Oh"

This had the boys worried.

"Well um I-uh-I-I like-no, love! Love you all too. _Love you_ , love you" he stammered, as a blush appeared on his cheeks

"Seriously?" Louis asked

"Yeah. I think I always have but it's just something I've never really thought to do much about seeing as you all might've found me weird.." he mumbled, snuggling back into Liam

The four lads laughed adoringly at their blonde friend. Wait, friend? Louis didn't like that anymore, this needed to change.

"Niall James Horan, would you like to start a relationship, with the four of us and become our boyfriend?"

Niall looked at the four sets of eyes staring lovingly back at him and he knew his answer: "yes"

They all cheered and grinned and peppered Niall and each other of course, in little kisses and they all manoeuvred themselves back onto the sofa and out of the corner.

"So," Niall began "you guys really liked me since we started out as a band? Even though I was weird and dorky and-"

He was cut off by Louis' fingers pressed to his lips, "hey," he replied looking his _boyfriend_ straight in the eyes, "remember what I told you?

Yes you were and still are different to us, but that's ok that you're different because different is good and if you weren't different you wouldn't be Niall and _we love Niall_ "

Niall smiled gently, saying the words along with Louis in his head - he'd never forgotten it.

"You dork" he grinned

"Yeah but you love me"

"Yeah I do"

You love all of us right?"

"Yes Harry I love all of you"

"Oh phew! For a minute there I thought Louis had stolen your heart"

"He has"

"Ha! I knew it! The Tommo charm is no match for the heart"

"You're so cocky, Lou"

"Says you Mr Vain Zayn"

"No one says that anymore, Lou"

"I just did"

"You guys are idiots"

"Shut up Gary Barlow"

"Oh my god"

Niall just watched on with fond eyes, giggling at his lovers, "you guys are silly"

Liam leaned down and pecked his forehead, "yeah well, you're perfect"

The others nodded and Niall blushed before a giant cuddle pile was declared by Harry.

And if Paul walked in on them half an hour later, all snuggled together fast asleep, and snapped a picture, grinning softly as he sent it to pretty much everyone on the crew with the caption 'about time' well, the boys didn't have to know.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comment/subscribe/share x


End file.
